<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reboot by chaoz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646799">reboot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoz/pseuds/chaoz'>chaoz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Season/Series 06, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoz/pseuds/chaoz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike outdid himself this time and is basking in his success smugly, as well as giving Buffy a chance to get some much needed rest and an opportunity to gain a new perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reboot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An unapologetic season 6 PWP with a bit of fluff. It's Friday and autumn/fall is approaching fast, so I wanted to share something which might warm the heart and/or cheeks a tiny bit. Enjoy!</p><p>Many thanks to the delightful efffi2117 (EF), the beta who improved this little story with her thoughtful comments and gentle remarks about never ending sentences. I hope I did her review justice. Any errors you find are mine, the fiddling just never ends :D</p><p>Do not post this on other sites, it's available on EF and ao3.</p><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spike was staring down at the still panting Slayer under him who was shaking and shivering with the aftershocks of the last orgasm he’d wrung from her. His jerking cock being so deliciously worked by that fierce pussy of hers when her entire body suddenly went mostly slack.</p><p>She was asleep. Ok, maybe unconscious but… Either way a smug and prideful smirk grew on his face. She blacked out!  He was panting as well, hips slowly circling his cock inside her to softly cool her quivering body down from the long build up.</p><p>He’d shagged the daylights out of her! He was the god of sex and when Buffy woke, he knew that she would know he’d never let her live that down. Oh she‘d bristle and fume, call him a pig and forbid him from mentioning it ever again and he’d needle her further, making it a challenge, and he already shivered in anticipation. She would work him until she’d repaid the favour, re-establishing her superiority over him or whatever rot she told herself to justify beating him down every day. She’d shag him blind and deaf and he’d be the luckiest monster alive. God right now he loved his un-life.</p><p>Spike was sure she’d come crashing into his crypt expecting only a quick fuck for some stress relief and no more. He had seen how truly tired she was, exhausted from keeping up that ridiculous façade in front of the others while he himself had just fed on some particularly good stuff - slightly magic spiked blood - and was brimming with energy. Unfair advantage sure but he hadn’t let it go to waste.</p><p>He wanted to curl up around her and hold her while she slept. He knew it was a sure-fire way to get a punch in the nose and get torn to strips as soon as she woke. But not touching her, not grabbing the chance to be with her peacefully after a truly spectacular fuck like this... He grinned wider, again, damn he was bloody good.</p><p>Shagging the Slayer unconscious! He relished in that quite monumental accomplishment.</p><p>His cock was still hard inside her but his movements had stopped and his craving was sated. He leaned down to her relaxed face and whispered a feather light kiss onto her cheek before manoeuvring her as slowly and gently onto his chest as he could, their bodies still joined. He hoped if she woke up on top she’d not feel caged or cornered and skip on the violence.</p><p>Debating whether or not to let himself slip out of her body, he stilled when Buffy released a sigh and nestled herself into a position that would keep him inside of her longer even if his erection weaned a bit. Her strong thighs slipped on either side of his hips and she settled her face on his chest over his silent heart.</p><p>He finally let himself relax a bit. He had been freshly powered up and with immense amounts of energy pent up inside him, he’d gladly taken her demand for release and worked both of them through 3 orgasms. Never stopping for a break, simply continuing on. His body had been very much on board with that plan and even though his first orgasm had torn through him the second she’d forcefully sunk down on his cock to take all of him in, he’d only been spurned on. As had Buffy as it seemed. She wouldn’t ever admit it to him but Spike had known. Knew from the way her pupils had dilated and her heartbeat picked up that she was taken with the knowledge that just being inside her could push him over the edge easily.</p><p>Her eyes had darkened and he was sure, had he not arched up through his orgasm to hit just the right spot inside her, she would have laid into him before he had finished unloading into her sweet, drenched pussy. But he had worked inside her through his peak, had drawn it out and bucked into her with abandon. She’d clamped her legs around him to hold on for dear life and she’d come screaming and clenching around his cock only moments later but he hadn’t been done with her by far. Had thrown her over onto her back and waited for the perfect moment of her ebbing orgasm to take it up again and when they finished together the second time – clutching at each other, blunt teeth gnawing at each others shoulders – he’d realised he could do it again, at least once more. And he had, masterfully. Kept her on edge for as long as he could hold himself back, quite the feat if he said so himself, with her muscles working overtime on his cock, demanding release.</p><p>His hands were itching to run over her skin and draw her close but he didn’t want to risk any movement or touch that could wake her and having his increasingly flagging cock still encased inside her was already a marvel. She was definitely sleeping by now and her warmth was enveloping him. He hoped she wouldn’t get hypothermia but it wasn’t that cold and his body would warm up eventually, contrary to the floor she would be sleeping on otherwise.</p><p>The hand resting on his chest in front of her face started twitching as if petting something. Spike thought she might be dreaming and decided that her sleeping on top of him was as good as any other sleep she rarely got anyway so he let her be. He breathed slowly and flatly, continuing the gentle movement of his chest under her, imagining that he was rocking her gently in his arms.</p><p>Her head shifted upwards and into the crook of his neck and suddenly tears stung in his eyes. How much he wanted this to be real and not happenstance, how much he wanted her to want this and enjoy this as well. Wanted her to know it was him and not a bed that could bring her comfort and peace. With her movement his by now soft cock had completely slipped out of her and he felt the warm connection of their bodies break, felt the trickle of his warmed release slowly flowing out of her and down his balls.</p><p>Buffy seemed to have noticed as well and frowned in her sleep, though whether it was because of the lost connection or the soreness he didn’t know. She started to grow restless, her fingers twitching more, small unhappy huffs spilling her warm breath over his chest. With herculean effort, Spike could keep himself from jumping to the conclusion that she must miss his body being inside her as much as he did.</p><p>She started mumbling but even with vampire hearing he could only make out bits and bobs. There was ‘need’ and ‘no more’ and ‘quiet’ but also ‘fish’, ‘bike’, ‘ate’ and ‘Ashley’? Who the hell was Ashley?</p><p>Spike was reasonably sure she’d wake up any moment, she was squirming and wiggling on top of him and her heart rate was picking up but Spike didn’t move, just breathed the slow breaths that gently lifted her torso up and down and saturated his lung with her – with their – scent.</p><p>All air escaped him though when she shifted positions so she was curled up in a foetal position on top of him, her hands and head curled on his breastbone, both her legs drawn up and curled on his hips, pressing his cock almost painfully into his pubic bone and her elbow pressing into his stomach. Lucky sod that he was he didn’t need to breathe because 110 pounds soaking wet or not, all of that pressing into his stomach was bloody hard to breath under. Then she shifted minutely and his cock was released to rest behind her folded knees, her elbow was tucked along her tummy and their bodies just clicked, it was perfect.</p><p>He looked down at her and the tears returned. She looked so small, a tiny slip of a girl so strong usually, so restless, so coiled for a fight.  All the pressure dropped from her shoulders now. She was just a woman exhausted by the world’s demands, seeking solace in the bed of the man who was willing to give her everything she demanded and put her above all else, especially himself. He had no doubt that his bed was all she would allow herself to seek out, never his proverbial arms.</p><p>Spike let her sleep, had to resort to squirming his hands under his ass to stop them from drifting around her as he slowly fell asleep himself. Her body heat had warmed his own body entirely and it felt heavenly. With their scent in his lungs and her warmth in his core he fell deeply asleep.</p><p>---</p><p>It was hours later when Buffy woke up slowly, languidly. She felt so rested, her brain pleasantly quiet and unusually sharp, only her body felt slightly chilly and exposed to the cool air, she curled up further and burrowed into the warmth beneath her.</p><p>Wait. What warmth? She stilled and slowly opened her eyes a slit. It was dark but the earthy smell was familiar, she was in Spike’s crypt. But where was Spike and how had she fallen asl-…</p><p>She groaned quietly, oh no. She’d come to get some quick and painful release from the terrible day she’d had. And what a release she got, wow, thrice. She closed her eyes again, in her own mind she could admit it had been amazing. The confidence and power she felt when he’d been unable or unwilling to keep himself from orgasming as soon as she had taken him inside her had been incredible. None of her lovers had ever shown her how affected they were by her. On the contrary, they’d kept in control as long as they possibly could. Sure she kinda understood, she wouldn’t be very understanding if they simply shot their load and left her hanging but a) there were other ways to get her off, b) it had felt indescribably empowering and c) even if they needed a bit of rest, there was nothing stopping them from simply going for another, longer round if they wanted to enjoy the feeling of sex and each other some more.</p><p>With Riley she’d sometimes felt something similar for a brief moment when she had flexed her muscles just a tiny bit and he had to pull out immediately to avoid spilling right that second but he’d always apologized stiffly and worn that pinched expression as if she was sabotaging his efforts to make it good for her.</p><p>But Spike had revelled in it, had let go, laid himself bare in his unashamed and unbounded desire for her. It helped that he apparently could simply go on without break and without diminishing the obvious pleasure he drew from the orgasm but she also knew even if he’d needed a few minutes to recover, he wouldn’t have let her hanging even for a second. There was little difference in his skill if he used his mouth and fingers or just fingers or just mouth or his cock. He was so tactile, she was sure if she’d let him touch her as he wanted, she’d be experiencing even more pleasure. Which reminded her… oh no. Had she really blacked out after that last orgasm? Seriously? She’d never live that down! Not that she really wanted to.</p><p>She had slept amazingly peacefully, her first sleep without nightmares since she rose from the grave, no feeling of being smothered by her blanket, no terrifying paralysis like when her body had recomposed itself while her mind was already aware and screaming impotently in the darkness of her coffin. Come to think of it, she wasn’t moving herself but her head and torso were still gently moving up and down.</p><p>Her eyes widened and she saw that the ground she was laying on was in fact skin, a very familiar skin attached to a very familiar vampire. She wanted to bolt and wrestle free of his grip, her breath becoming short in panic. But when the arm she wasn’t resting her head on shot down her curled up body to brush off his arms she noticed he wasn’t grabbing her. He wasn’t touching her anywhere but where she was resting on him. A shuddering sigh of relief quaked through her body.</p><p>A hazy memory of clamping her eyes shut to avoid his intense gaze as she lay under him and was gasping in pleasure had her frown. He had kept her on the edge for what felt like an hour before finally pushing both of them over and into the free fall of mind-blowing orgasms before she blacked out. Why hadn’t he simply left her on the ground to sleep? It’s cold but she sincerely doubted her catching a cold would worry him.</p><p><em>That was a lie and you know it</em>. She thought to herself. He would care. Her head lifted and she finally noticed that he had not gloated yet because he was asleep. She couldn’t begrudge him the self-satisfied little smirk on his lips that was there even in his sleep. She smiled to herself, she was <em>so</em> going to enjoy returning that favour…</p><p>Her mind came to a screeching stop.</p><p>Since when did she care whether she returned what he gave her? Since now it appeared. In fact with her brain not muddled and wooly from exhaustion, she saw what she had shied away from when everything was too much already.</p><p>Spike was good for her. Not just <em>to</em> her. He made things better. And right now she felt like she wanted to make things better for him as well.</p><p>She stretched a bit and let her hands roam over the smooth skin and defined muscles. One of her thumbs very softly brushed over his nipple and as she heard a subconscious moan from him she started licking and nibbling where his neck met his shoulder while increasing the strength of the touch on his nipple. Murmuring his name as she felt his cock wake up with vengeance between her folded thighs and calves.</p><p>---</p><p>Spike jerked awake with sensation flooding his mind. Teeth at his throat, his straining cock rubbing against soft skin, his nipple being played with and Buffy’s voice murmuring his name. A moan tore from him. Bloody hell, this must be heaven.</p><p>“Spike” he heard again and his arms jerked to touch the warm and writhing body atop his. But his hands were still stuck under his butt cheeks and he hazily remembered that Buffy didn’t want his touch.</p><p>“Spike, touch me, please.” Her voice came directly into his ear as she tenderly bit his earlobe and exhaled a breathy moan. Before his brain could fully process her words, he’d extracted his hands and was running them over her skin. Oh, she felt so glorious. Her arousal still only a soft hint in the air but steadily increasing as he touched her.</p><p>“Buffy, oooh my. Wha-?” he tried to ask, brain foggy from sleep and growing need.</p><p>“That reboot did me a world of good, Spike.” She breathed into his ear before lifting her head and looking at him, really looking at him, almost gently.</p><p>“Would you mind trying for another? But with touching this time?” It was a question not a demand and his brain struggled to hold onto some sanity as his lizard brain was already moving his hips to get some friction against what he now remembered to be her thighs.</p><p>She leaned down and kissed him slowly and any sense he’d managed to hold onto was replaced with fire roaring from his chest. The glowing embers flaring dangerously hot but reckless as he was, he didn’t care. She needed him, wanted him to do something and had asked kindly, kissed him, not hurt him. Anything he had to give was hers and if he beamed a bit at her acknowledgement that he had done well by her, he only smiled wider when her eyes shone with a smile as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>